


Swear I love you 'til my dying day.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Angst with a Happy Ending, Earth-Prime (DCU), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, song: my tears ricochet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: Kara has given up on trying to make Lena forgives her, so she gave the brunette an ultimatum. However, it turns out to be the biggest mistakes she ever made. Days and nights spend watching Lena from a far; lonely nights apart. Little that they know that those torturous days and unfortunate events just bought them closer together.Based purely on Taylor Swift's song 'My tears ricochet'
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 193





	Swear I love you 'til my dying day.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my dip on Kara's perspective, usually I did Lena POV because...I don't know, more relatable I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sure there are some mistakes in there, apologise in advance. English is not my first language.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the story though! 
> 
> Don't forget to hit me up on Tumblr: literallyouttaspace

_We gather here, we line up, weepin' in a sunlit room_

_And if I'm on fire, you'll be made of ashes, too_

_Even on my worst day, did I deserve, babe_

_All the hell you gave me?_

_'Cause I loved you, I swear I loved you_

_'Til my dying day_

_"If you're going to become a villain then I will treat you like one"_

That was the last thing that she has told Lena before she launches herself into the dark sky; leaving Lena speechless on the balcony of her penthouse. That was also the last time that she has seen Lena in flesh, other than that it's like a vivid dream. Dreams where Lena appears with a soft smile and loving eyes, just like the Lena that she used to know.

Dreams of the better days, better world where they can work together as a team; a Super and a Luthor.

Dreams of their late nights together; Lena's soft glance and laughing, carefree; free of all the burdens that her family has put her.

She wanted to blame Mxy for this, for putting all these fantasies in her head. Showing her all the worlds that Kara and Lena would have if Lena knew who Kara is from the beginning, who she always been but all of the worlds that Mxy has shown her end up with the same result; with Lena dying.

And those are the worlds that Kara does not want to live in. So she concluded that she would rather live in this world where Lena hates her guts but still exist under the same sky. At least Kara knows that Lena is safe.

Then there are other dreams, the ones that haunted Kara in her sleep

The specific dream that starts with silence and complete darkness. Then it would start to fill with screams and everything would crumble around her; it became too much for her, pictures flashing of her watching each multiverse crumble. Watching each world fades away; Krypton, Argo then Earth-38 with everyone that she loves. The feeling of being alone hit her like lightning strikes; stuck in the pod drifting aimlessly through the dark universe with no home to go back to. She would wake up with herself screaming for the only person who ever makes her feel safe and herself, Lena.

It becomes a habit that Kara wants to stop but couldn't bring herself around. She would find herself sitting on the ledge of the building across from Lena's penthouse, listening to her heartbeats. It's a unique beating pattern that Kara could easily pick out even when she's miles away. As time goes by, she finds that it's the only thing in this universe that could truly put her at ease.

"I know I would found you here" Kara heard the sound coming from behind her. Her muscle tense up as she turn around slowly to find a hooded figure standing behind her with arms crossed.

"Alex" Kara smile at her sister, she is still not used to seeing her sister in her suit and the smokey eyes aesthetic. Alex walks over and sits down next to Kara and let out a sigh.

"I went by your apartment and you weren't there. So I figure that you might be somewhere close to her" Alex said as she gesture toward Lena's penthouse.

"She asleep" Kara said quietly "Her heartbeats are steady, it’s the only way that I know she's safe"

"Have you guys been talking?"

"Not…really"

"What do you mean?" Alex tilts her head to the side, trying to figure out what's going on in Kara's mind.

"I tried to leave messages on her phone, telling her how sorry I am. I left multiple gifts with Jess but I see her give those foods or flowers away to Jess or her driver" Kara said as she looks over at Alex "I don't know what to do, Alex. I feel so hopeless" Kara pause and look down at her hands "When Mxy showed me all the worlds where Lena knows who I am, it ended up with her being killed. At least in this reality, she still here; behind the close doors and behind all the voicemails that I left her. She is here, Alex. Even if she hates me"

"Maybe time is what she needs, Kara. It's a lot of thinks to…process" Alex said as she reaches over to pad Kara on her shoulder. "Lena had been through a lot, her life has been constructed on lies and manipulations. She has always been so guarded but I believe that she would come around"

"Did Sam said anything"

"She said Lena doesn't talk to her that much, she seems to build up the walls again" Alex said with a smile with the mention of her girlfriend's name. Alex and Sam have been trying to adjust to the life they choose together with Ruby and Sam trying to control her superpower, side effect of being takeover by Reign, and also with the vigilant role that Alex has taken on. Kara knows that Sam never stops worrying. So does Kara.

"Listen, Kara" Alex exhale "Lena needs time and you do too. You can't keep pushing her and from what I understand from Sam, Lena's wall is not easy to take down. Let her process things at her own pace and I'm sure she would come around"

"I hope so too"

————————

_We gather stones, never knowing what they'll mean_

_Some to throw, some to make a diamond ring_

_You know I didn't want to have to haunt you_

_But what a ghostly scene_

_You wear the same jewels that I gave you_

_As you bury me_

Jeremiah Danvers was the closest thing to a father that Kara has ever known since she lost her dad. He has gone out to make her feel comfortable, make her a lead glass so she can live a normal life without seeing through things. He has taught her everything he knows about fishing and camping. He would comfort Kara by telling her about the stars in the dark sky, pointing out the spot where Krypton used to be so she doesn’t forget where home is. He also reminds her that home is also here on Earth; with him, Eliza and Alex.

Memories of the warm summer wind and waves of laughter, the smell of sea and mishaps with Alex, the taste of Eliza’s cookies, and Jeremiah’s telescope that still sitting on the back porch overlooking the deep blue sea.

Those memories that Kara hold close to her heart came rushing back like a tidal wave as she watches Jeremiah’s coffin lower into the ground. Alex stands between her and Eliza with tears running down her face.

White roses are being thrown into the grave as people starting to walk away, whispering their condolences as they pass by the women. Sam lingers behind them, holding Ruby’s hand in hers as she waits for Alex to fall back into her arms. She looks over to smile at Sam when she sees that Sam is looking over to the road and she said something to Ruby before making her way down the path where others are walking to. Then she sees her, Lena, leaning against her car with Jess standing next to her, and just knowing that Lena is here, it takes Kara's breath away. She's wearing all black and it makes her skin looks paler than normal, it's glowing in the dim sunlight of Midvale and somehow, that sight makes Kara's heart bloom a little.

Lena is holding a single white rose and she looks hesitant but Sam said something to her that makes her step forward. It was like time slow down and it seems forever for Lena to be standing next to Kara. She could smell her perfume, something sweet and expensive; all the things that define Lena. She slowly reaches over the grave and lets go of the rose while Kara watches as it falls into the pile of other roses above the coffin.

"Thank you…for coming here" Kara whisper. Lena turns to look at Kara, her eyes are glassy and she looked tired; more than Kara has ever seen her. Then she notices the jewelry around Lena's neck, the light blue pendant that Kara has given her after she found out her secret. When she thought they were doing fine and simply just to let Lena knows that Kara feels at home wherever Lena is. It was the only jewelry that she had with her after she left Krypton. The only thing that reminds her of home.

“I came to offers my condolences,” Lena said with a soft smile. “God, I sounded like an AI”

“No, it’s okay. You sounded like a person who tried to offer sympathy to the woman who called you a villain” Kara chuckle. “You being here means a lot to me, Lena. Thank you”

“I know, Darling,” Lena said as she reaches over to squeeze Kara’s hand. Before Kara could say anything, Lena is gone; Leaving a lingering scent of her flowery perfume and the touch that burns into Kara’s skin.

As if she wanted to remind Kara that she’s still here, existing in the very same world as her.

————————

_I didn't have it in myself to go with grace_

_'Cause when I'd fight, you used to tell me I was brave_

_And if I'm dead to you, why are you at the wake?_

_Cursing my name, wishing I stayed_

_Look at how my tears ricochet_

Kara falls on the ground with air knocking outs of her lungs. She could see J’onn and M’gann flew pass her as Alex and Nia rush in to help her up.

“What were you thinking? You know this alien can hurt you!” Alex shouts into her face as she tries to gain bearing. "You need to learn how to wait for back up, Supergirl"

“Can’t wait” she groans as she looks up at the building in front of her. “Too close to her”

“Kara, you can’t charge in like this. It’s too dangerous” Nia said as she let go of Kara. The blonde said nothing but charge into the rouge alien again. It grabs her by the cape and slams her into the ground like some kind of toy before throwing her toward the building on the other side of the road. She’s on her knees, she could hear Alex shouting for her to get up as the power starting to drain from her.

She tries to hold herself up but she couldn't. Her arms gave out underneath her, her eyelids are heavy. She could see J’onn trying to hold the alien off while Alex blazing gun at it. Nia is screaming her name, telling her to get up.

Suddenly, Kara feels like giving up. Her parents die on Krypton so she could live, Jeremiah gave up his life so that she could be safe and Lena, her best friend, who destroyed all the kryptonite so no one could hurt Supergirl. 

Everyone she loves is long gone, this city has never done her good; it only gives her heartache.

She just couldn’t, there’s no point of living now. No one could save her, Mon-el and James are somewhere far away; too far to save her. Kal-El couldn't get here fast enough even if he tries and Lena probably won’t care if she lives or dies.

She’s giving up, on this world and this life. Or maybe she gave it up a long, long time ago.

She has given up on living since the day Lena decided to walk away.

Maybe it’s time for her to go now.

Then she heard it, a voice piercing through all the noises of chaos like a string tugging her heart. Pushing her to stand up.

“Kara, Kara, Kara”

She doesn't know where the voice came from but she could recognize that voice anywhere. She opens her eyes to see a hooded figure running toward her with a glowing device in her hand and before Kara could brace herself, the person throws the yellow device at her.

The blast hit her hard, knocking her off the ground that she laying on. She squeezes her eyes shut, blinded by the white light around her, and brace herself, hoping that she would see her loved ones at the gate of eternal life. Instead of being greet by death, she could feel a soft hand on her shoulder.

“Kara, can you stand? Darling, you need to get up. This city needs you” Kara hear the voice said and when she open her eyes, the first thing she sees are her green eyes and bright red lips that cast into a smile when she sees Kara move. She could feel her power rushing inside her veins, her arms and legs no longer limp and she starting stand as Lena held both of her arms, helping her up.

“Lena? What are you doing and what was that?” Kara asks, starting to feel panic.

“Yellow sun bomb,” Lena said with an apologetic smile. “I developed it a while ago to help you…well, to help Supergirl gain her power back in case of an emergency. The DEO didn’t give me a clear to develop more but I still have some working prototypes in my lab. Now I know it works”

“Lena…” Kara struggle to find her words, her body went numb as soon as Lena’s hand touch her cheek; thumb softly wipes the bloodstain off the corner of her lips.

“Go, Kara. We can talk later” Lena said with a wary smile “You have a city to protect, go Supergirl” Lena let go of Kara before turning on her heel, running as fast as she can.

The alien was put down soon after Lena blasted Kara with the Yellow Sun bomb. Alex was panicking over the story while Kara just lost in thoughts of Lena coming to save her.

The next morning, a bouquet of plumeria and boxes of Kara's favorite Chinese take out was delivered to Kara's front door with cursive handwriting on the note attached to the bouquet.

_“To my brave hero, Yours, LL”_

————————

_And I can go anywhere I want_

_Anywhere I want, just not home_

_And you can aim for my heart, go for blood_

_But you would still miss me in your bones_

_And I still talk to you (When I'm screaming at the sky)_

_And when you can't sleep at night (You hear my stolen lullabies)_

Kara land on the familiar balcony a few nights later. She reaches for the handle before stopping herself; Lena probably locks the balcony doors by now so she decided to knock. It doesn’t take long for the brunette to appear in her line of sight, she’s wearing a purple sweater with soft-looking jeans. Her hair tied up in messy bun and the big thick glass hanging on the tip of her nose, she’s probably reading and Kara just smiles at the thought of soft Lena; the very same Lena that she realized she fell in love with.

Lena smiled at Kara as she makes her way toward the balcony door and unlocks it, gesturing the heroine to come in.

"Hi," She said as Kara stands in front of her, she's about an inch taller than Lena when she's not wearing those killer heels. Her head is exactly under Kara's chin, pulling closer against her body and feel the warmth of the brunette. Maybe she would do that in another life. The one where Lena didn't die and the one where they are together, in a house in Midvale with white picket fences and a porch looking over the sea below the cliff.

"Hey," Kara said as she steps through the threshold and lifts up the box of scone in her hand with a small smile. "I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day. I knew that this is your favorite so I flew over and got them for you"

"It's alright" Lena smile as she takes the scone from Kara "Thank you for this, by the way, you didn't have to fly over to Ireland for this"

"I have to, it’s the least I could do," Lena said as she steps backward, away from Kara like she's scare of what comes next.

"Listen, Lena" Kara pause and ruffle her hair. "I want to apologize for everything"

"Kara" Lena stop her with a hand holding up in front of her "I know you are sorry and I am sorry for using Kryptonite on you too but for the lies that you told me throughout our friendship, I'm still working on how to forgive you"

"Are you still mad at me though?" Kara said with a bite on her lower lips.

"Just a little bit, but I will get myself around don't worry," Lena said as she turns around "I understand why you did what you did but I still try to make peace with the information". Lena reaches over and grabs Kara's hand before giving it a little squeeze, ensuring Kara that they will be fine.

"Knowing that you are less mad than you are a few months before makes me happy" Kara trail off as she looks down to Lena's hand in hers. "I miss you, you know"

"I miss you too, I miss my best friend Kara Danvers not this," she said as she trails her finger down the House of El sigil. Lena is lost in her thoughts while Kara stands in front of her, so close but still feeling so far away.

"I'm sorry, for everything," Kara said as she looks down, her arms found its place around Lena's waist and pull her closer. "You know I always watch you from afar. I know you are mad at me but knowing that you are safe in your apartment each night stop me from having a mental breakdown"

"A far being the building across the street?" Lena asked with a smirk "Your suit wasn't designed for subtlety, Darling"

"I just want to make sure that you are safe and maybe…" Kara pauses and looks into Lena's green eyes. "Maybe I just like to listen to your heartbeats because it calms me down," Kara said and watch as Lena moves her hand away from the sigil and place it above Kara's heart, feeling it beats beneath her fingertips. Lena uses her free hand to grab Kara's hand and place it on the spot right above her heart.

They stand in complete silence as the noise of the city fade away around them; all Kara could hear and focus on is Lena's heartbeats. She closed her eyes and focus on her breathing so it would become in sync with Lena's. The brunette is standing so close to her that Kara could smell her sweet perfume; something that uniquely Lena. Her hand still grip on Kara's wrist, the one that is above her heart, her fingers trace across Kara's knuckles like she's trying to soothe the blonde in front of her.

When it does, Kara could feel them become one. Heart beating together, simply existing in one space. Her breathe becomes even and she feels the most at peace for the first time in a long while but suddenly Lena pulls her hands away, stepping away out of Kara's reach and she immediately gasps at the loss of contact.

"Kara" Lena whisper her name as she looks into Kara's eyes, those green eyes become glassy with tears pooling around them.

"Lena, please don't go" Kara begged, her voice cracked like she's about to break down into tears. "Lena, please. I'm in love with you, always have and always been. I never stop loving you even when you tried to hurt me, give me a chance, please. No more lies, I promise. Anything, please give me a chance"

"I can't Kara, not like this. Not when part of me is still mad at you, not when you haven't told me the whole truth" Lena let a single tear stream down her cheek and all Kara wants to do is to kiss it away, tell the woman in front of her that everything will be okay but she can't. Not when Lena refuses to let her back in. "I think you should go," Lena said as she takes a step back.

"I don't want to go home" Kara pause and take a deep breath before continuing "I don't want to leave you especially not after what happens a couple of days ago," Kara said with a small voice, fidgeting with her hands while Lena watches her. "I can just fly over to the building across the street and stay there if you are uncomfortable"

"No Kara, it's…cold outside" Lena bites her lips "Why don't you take the couch? I'll just be in my room. I promise I will shout if there's an alien hanging down from the ceiling" Lena smile as she jokes and smiles even wider when Kara chuckle at her joke.

"Okay" Kara nod with a smile.

"Cool" Lena said as she steps closer, press a soft kiss on the corner of Kara's mouth before spinning on her heels, practically running into her room. Kara let out a sigh before dissolving her suits, revealing her civilian clothes; grey sweatpants, and a hoodie before crashing onto the couch and close her eyes, listening to Lena's heartbeats, loud and clear from the next room.

When she woke up in the morning with a blanket over her and a steaming cup of coffee, milky and sweet just the way she likes it, on the coffee table next to the couch.

There's also a bouquet of various colors of tulips next to the coffee without any notes.

Once again, Lena is nowhere to be found.

————————

_I didn't have it in myself to go with grace_

_And so the battleships will sink beneath the waves_

_You had to kill me, but it killed you just the same_

_Cursing my name, wishing I stayed_

_You turned into your worst fears_

_And you're tossing out blame, drunk on this pain_

_Crossing out the good years_

_And you're cursing my name, wishing I stayed_

_Look at how my tears ricochet_

"No, no, no" Kara mumble as she tries not to break the sound barrier as she follows Lena's rapid heartbeats across the town. They were on the phone earlier, talking about the new release of the L-Corp air purification machine and while Kara was building up the courage to ask Lena to go out for lunch, she heard a loud crashed then the line cut. Kara went into panic mode before she decides to call Alex and tell her what happens. Kara immediately changes into her suits before rushing out of her apartment window, following the heartbeats before it becomes louder and louder.

Then the heartbeats went softer, almost silence.

That's when she sees Lena, floating in the sea not so far from the shoreline, water around her red like it has been scattered with rose petals. Kara didn't think twice before launching herself toward Lena's direction.

"Lena, wake up. Stay with me, Lena, please" Kara whisper as she sweeps Lena into her arms, cradles her close like she's the most fragile thing Kara has ever touch. She could still hear her heartbeats thumping softly, faded. "Lena, come back to me. Don't leave me like this, I love you, come back to me. I haven't got the chance to prove myself to you, stay with me" Kara murmured as she drags herself to the shore where Alex and J'onn standing, waiting anxiously with the medical team behind them. As she lay Lena down on the stretcher, Nia pulls her away as Alex ripped her best friend's shirt open. She closed her eyes then, unable to get herself to look; turning her back around and walk away from the scene. She could hear Nia explains what happened to Lena before she starts shouting after her. The next thing she knows is she's shooting into the sky with only one goal on her mind.

_"The seas are always unforgiving, a thousand lives lost to the waves and yet, we still find the beauty in the deathly calm of the seas"_ Lena's words still ringing in Kara's ears. She remembers when Lena talks about her fear, how she watched her mother's drowned in the lake by their home in Ireland. How the water took the only person Lena ever love away from her, causing her to left everything behind and start a new life with the family who never truly love her. Lena doesn't like to be close to the shore, she only admires it from afar and Kara knows that there's no way Lena would drag herself into the water while bleeding out. Alex said her wound was clean and it didn't hit any important organ, Lena was probably trying to run when they shoot her. She probably makes it into the sea as the bullet pierces through her.

Kara finds herself standing in the middle of a warehouse outside the city; an old Cadmus hideout to be exact.

She storms inside to find what she expecting; Lex Luthor and his goons staring at her with wide eyes, like deer caught in the headlights. The goons were easy to take down, Kara wasn’t even trying when she swings one of them a little too hard into the wall causing it to crack. Lex, on the other hand, was a little tricky. Lex's situation has become tricky very quickly once he jumps into Lexosuit and starts blasting Kryptonite laser guns at Supergirl.

When he finally gave up, suit broken and Kara straddles his abdomen with her fist hovering above his face covered in his blood. She was breathing heavily, her eyes almost dark while her head filled with thousand of ways she could kill Lex Luthor.

"Go ahead, Supergirl, kill me. I dare you" Lex chuckled as he spat blood on to Kara's face. "I know you always wanted to get rid of me, Supergirl. So you can twist my dear little sister into something that you wanted, believe in the things you said, manipulate her to your liking. Just like how you manipulating the people, telling them that you and your kind are harmless" he pauses as Kara delivers another blow to his face but in a wicked way, Kara could have sworn that he is enjoying this torture.

"Lena is her own person! She chose to be good, Lex, she can never be another Luthor!" Kara shouts into Lex's face as she uses both hands to grab the collar of his suit, yanking him closer.

"She will never forgive you if you kill me" Lex whispers as Kara is about to hit him again, her fist stop close to his jaw. "If you kill me, she will hate you forever but you will get what you and your cousin always wanted; to kill the mighty Lex Luthor. So what will it be Supergirl?" Lex smiled a bloody smile.

All Kara could do is close her eyes and brace herself.

"Kara” Lena's voice is hoarse as she calls out to her best friend, who's sitting next to her bed in super suit; head down and hands in her lap like she has done something wrong and waiting to confess it to her. “Kara, what’s wrong” Lena asks again as she tries to move, reaching out to Kara but instead she winces at the pain, shooting from her stomach. When she let out a painful groan, Kara finally looks up and bolt toward her, placing her hand on Lena’s wound as gentle as she could.

“Don’t move Lena” she said quietly, her blue eyes red and puffy like she has been crying. “One of Lex's goon shot you”

“Yeah, I remember that part, I was trying to run. Good thing that the son of a bitch isn't that good at aiming” Lena pause as she pulls herself up a bit before reclining against the pillow. “What happens to them?”

“They’re in the holding cells,” Kara said, looking away. Seeing Lena in the hospital bed was nothing new for Kara, she has a habit of being kidnap or assassination attempts from her associates, business rivals, and most importantly, her own family. However, it was never easy for Kara to see her in pain. Lena reaches out for Kara's hand as if she's trying to tell Kara that everything will be alright.

"What about…what about Lex?" Lena asks with a shaky voice as Kara turns away and Lena holds her breath as Kara closes her eyes.

"I-I…" Kara pause as she tries to come up with word while Lena squeezes her hand again. "I got to him and…beat him up pretty bad before hauling his body back here" Kara took another deep breath as she looks down at their hands and Lena just brace herself for the worst.

"Kara, tell me. Please"

"I know he was the one who kidnapped you. So I flew out to find him, we got into a bit of a fight, you know, Lex blasting me with his kryptonite laser guns and his Lexosuits and all that. In the end, I got him and almost lose control over him but…" Kara trails off as she looks up and meets Lena's eyes for the first time since she has woken up "He deserves Lena, Alex stabilized him enough and now he's being sent off to isolated jail. He will never be able to harm you again Lena"

"Oh god," Lena murmured as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank god, you are okay"

"I almost kill him but then you would probably hate me if I did," Kara said as her eyes well up with tears. "You probably hate me now since I beat the crap out of him"

"Personally, I think he deserves it though" Lena chuckle lightly, trying not to shake too much so it won't hurt her wound. "But, thank you for not killing him. To be honest Kara, it's good that you stop because…killing him would kill you just the same. You will lose who you are and I-I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you because of Lex again" Lena said as she reaches up to caress Kara's cheek with the back of her fingers; softly like she's scare that Kara would vanish and disappear in front of her eyes. "Kara, I'm in love with you too" Lena said with a smile.

"Lena, I-" Kara's words were lost as Lena pull her in, her lips press firmly against Kara and the blonde was sure that she went to heaven and back. Maybe this is another of her fantasy, where Lena kisses her and tells her that she loves Kara as much as Kara loves her. She knows this is real when Lena bit down her bottom lips softly and smiles into a chaste kiss.

"No more lies and apologizing, Kara" Lena smile, her fingers tangle in the hair at the back of Kara's neck. "I know we have a lot to discuss but we will work through it together, I promise" Lena pause as she stares into Kara's eyes; green meets blue "But right now, it would be nice if you could climb into this bed with me and give me some cuddle?" Lena whisper as Kara slowly get out of her seat, unclasped her cape, and climb into bed with Lena. The blonde laid her head on Lena's chest with her ear press on the spot where Lena's heart is; listening to the soft steady thump that never fails to put her at ease. Her eyes become heavy as Lena kiss the top of her head.

Now she's finally home.


End file.
